Conflict
by LaydiiV
Summary: Amy was scared.


Dating a guy that was flashier than you was a conflict for Amy. She and Zoisite have been together for a year and he's already giving hints about taking the next step. Marriage. It's not like she didn't want to marry him, she just had a silly fear of him looking better than her on their wedding. That scared her extremely. She would rather fight Galaxia again than to walk down the aisle with her beloved Zoisite. In fact going to city hall and being blessed by the King and Queen was better, right?

Amy's fear had started when her rock star of a boyfriend was tagging along with her, Minako, and Raye. Lita was busy at the bakery and couldn't attend. When entering a local store a sales associate came over to them. Minako was the one that began to pester the associate with Zoisite following in tow.

The associate then commented "You and your boyfriend have great taste."

That was like getting hit by a youma in the face. Zoisite and Minako quickly denied their relationship and pointed to Amy, "That's my/his girlfriend." The associate looked over to Amy and back to Zoi. Her face was unreadable, like she doubted that Amy and Zoi were dating.

Can you blame her? Zoisite was wearing fitted blue classic jeans with a black v neck shirt and a red plaid shirt unbuttoned. His black converse made the look very casual but the way his strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail and his thick rimmed glasses made the 5"10 male look like a male model. Amy on the other hand wore an oversize blue sweater that was a few shades darker than her hair with a white collar sticking out from the top. She below the knees black skirt made her look frumpy, the stockings and flats didn't support her look either.

After that incident, Amy would try to dress better, go to the girls for advice, or avoid outings with Zoi just to feel less jealous of her boyfriends' beauty. Yet Zoisite seemed to have a feeling that something was bothering his blue haired nymph.

"Do you want to break up?" He asked sitting on her brown dining chair next to her small kitchen.

She dropped the plate she was washing, previously she made them dinner. "Why are you asking me that?" Tears were threatening to come out. Zoisite faced her getting up from his seat.

"You've been avoiding me like crazy, and your dressing like Minako, Raye, and Lita. I'm not Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite. Damn it I'm Zoisite and you're Amy. My princess of mercury the woman I love. The woman I want to be the mother of my children, yet you treat me like I'm the plague." He yells upset that this relationship might be over.

"Zoisite, do you know how hard it is to look at your boyfriend and think 'he's prettier than me' and that hurts Zoi. I love you, I can't image life without you, but I'm not gorgeous like Minako or sultry like Raye nor do I have this great Amazon body like Lita. I'm Amy, plain Jane Amy dating an A class supermodel celebrity like you. It hurt that time with the sales associate, it really did. It's just the way I feel about myself is not high Zoi. I don't want to break up. I want to be with you forever."

Ignoring the water running in the background, Zoisite grabbed his woman and cried, cried, cried. After the crying Zoisite kissed her like there was no tomorrow. After a catch of breath they laughed and kissed some more. Zoisite and Amy slept that night finally feeling peace.

When Amy awoke the next morning to find Zoisite gone she figured that the King had called him. Entering her bathroom to tidy herself up a shine catches amyls eye. Looking in the direction of it she sees a beautiful ring on her finger. It was white gold band with a huge crystal clear diamond and blue sapphires on each side. She quickly left the bathroom to find Zoi on his knees, in the middle of the living room, with Amy's favourite flowers in his left hand.

"Amy did you know that Mina had to train me for a week in order to ask you out. I was so happy when you agreed. I was even more happier when we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Now please do me the honor of being my wife and making me the happiest man alive."

Amy threw herself onto Zoisite yelling yes and nodding her head. His back hit the floor hard, but didn't mind it in the least. He loved Amy no matter what. All those feelings of insecurity were gone. As long as this man realized that he loves the way she is that's all Amy needed.

The conflict was resolved with a proposal.

Dating a guy that was flashier than you was a conflict for Amy. She and Zoisite have been together for a year and he's already giving hints about taking the next step. Marriage. It's not like she didn't want to marry him, she just had a silly fear of him looking better than her on their wedding. That scared her extremely. She would rather fight Galaxia again than to walk down the aisle with her beloved Zoisite. In fact going to city hall and being blessed by the King and Queen was better, right?

Amy's fear had started when her rock star of a boyfriend was tagging along with her, Minako, and Raye. Lita was busy at the bakery and couldn't attend. When entering a local store a sales associate came over to them. Minako was the one that began to pester the associate with Zoisite following in tow.

The associate then commented "You and your boyfriend have great taste."

That was like getting hit by a youma in the face. Zoisite and Minako quickly denied their relationship and pointed to Amy, "That's my/his girlfriend." The associate looked over to Amy and back to Zoi. Her face was unreadable, like she doubted that Amy and Zoi were dating.

Can you blame her? Zoisite was wearing fitted blue classic jeans with a black v neck shirt and a red plaid shirt unbuttoned. His black converse made the look very casual but the way his strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail and his thick rimmed glasses made the 5"10 male look like a male model. Amy on the other hand wore an oversize blue sweater that was a few shades darker than her hair with a white collar sticking out from the top. She below the knees black skirt made her look frumpy, the stockings and flats didn't support her look either.

After that incident, Amy would try to dress better, go to the girls for advice, or avoid outings with Zoi just to feel less jealous of her boyfriends' beauty. Yet Zoisite seemed to have a feeling that something was bothering his blue haired nymph.

"Do you want to break up?" He asked sitting on her brown dining chair next to her small kitchen.

She dropped the plate she was washing, previously she made them dinner. "Why are you asking me that?" Tears were threatening to come out. Zoisite faced her getting up from his seat.

"You've been avoiding me like crazy, and your dressing like Minako, Raye, and Lita. I'm not Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite. Damn it I'm Zoisite and you're Amy. My princess of mercury the woman I love. The woman I want to be the mother of my children, yet you treat me like I'm the plague." He yells upset that this relationship might be over.

"Zoisite, do you know how hard it is to look at your boyfriend and think 'he's prettier than me' and that hurts Zoi. I love you, I can't image life without you, but I'm not gorgeous like Minako or sultry like Raye nor do I have this great Amazon body like Lita. I'm Amy, plain Jane Amy dating an A class supermodel celebrity like you. It hurt that time with the sales associate, it really did. It's just the way I feel about myself is not high Zoi. I don't want to break up. I want to be with you forever."

Ignoring the water running in the background, Zoisite grabbed his woman and cried, cried, cried. After the crying Zoisite kissed her like there was no tomorrow. After a catch of breath they laughed and kissed some more. Zoisite and Amy slept that night finally feeling peace.

When Amy awoke the next morning to find Zoisite gone she figured that the King had called him. Entering her bathroom to tidy herself up a shine catches amyls eye. Looking in the direction of it she sees a beautiful ring on her finger. It was white gold band with a huge crystal clear diamond and blue sapphires on each side. She quickly left the bathroom to find Zoi on his knees, in the middle of the living room, with Amy's favourite flowers in his left hand.

"Amy did you know that Mina had to train me for a week in order to ask you out. I was so happy when you agreed. I was even more happier when we decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Now please do me the honor of being my wife and making me the happiest man alive."

Amy threw herself onto Zoisite yelling yes and nodding her head. His back hit the floor hard, but didn't mind it in the least. He loved Amy no matter what. All those feelings of insecurity were gone. As long as this man realized that he loves the way she is that's all Amy needed.

The conflict was resolved with a proposal.


End file.
